The Rebexorcist
by Valier
Summary: When Rebecca Hawkins transfers into Domino High, Yugi's life gets a whole lot tougher. With his love for Yami left unsaid and Rebecca constantly clinging to him, will he ever be able to express his true feelings? And just who is Joey's mystery boyfriend?
1. Chapter 1

**Hooray for** **Puzzleshipping! :D And for random titles XD Btw, this has _nothing_ to do with YGOTAS, I just thought it would make a good title :) I've felt like writing something new for quite a while now, so today I sat down and wrote. Well, I _forced_ myself to write, but it still works ^^; I wrote my first bit of Puzzleshipping on the last day of last year, an I really felt like writing some more, so today when I thought of the perfect plot, this is what happened :) It's not a one-shot, but it won't be long, probably no longer than 3 chapters. Also, this will _not_ be Anzu/Téa bashing, because waaay too many Puzzleshipping stories are. No, instead this story shall be Rebecca Hawkins bashing! Yeah, 'cause I just generally hate her more than Téa, so yeah... Please enjoy chapter 1 of The Rebexorcist!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! or the theme tune to Cardcaptor Sakura in anyway whatsoever :(**

* * *

><p>"Hey Yug! Yami! Over here!"Joey called, spying the two boys walk into the school yard. Turning to the sound of Joey's voice, Yugi's face lit up into a smile as he ran to Joey, who stood with Tristan and Téa next to the main school building. Yami gave a small chuckle and strode over to the three in a much more calm and mature manner.<p>

"Hey guys! Did you have a good weekend?"Yugi asked, beaming up at all his taller friends.

"Eeeh, it was okay. At least I got to hang out with my awesome boyfriend! Speakin' of him, where is he?"

With that, Joey dashed off to look for this 'awesome boyfriend' of his, leaving the remaining teens in a daze.

"Joey has a boyfriend?"Téa wondered aloud.

"Never mind a boyfriend, since when was Joey _gay_?"Tristan questioned. Everyone shrugged. "Not that I have a problem with it or anything..."

"Me neither."Yugi said.

"Nor me."Yami agreed.

"I don't really care, just as long as they don't start making out in public. Joey strikes me as the type to do that."Téa said, feeling a little sorry for Joey's mystery boyfriend.

"I think we can trust Joey to look after himself and whoever he's dating. He's not a small child."Yami stated, looking at Joey as he disappeared into the sea of students. While Yami's gaze was elsewhere, Yugi stole a glance at his handsome darkness, blushing as he looked into those deep amethyst eyes.

"Yeah, but he sure can act like one."Tristan replied blandly. Just as that was said, the school bell rang, and the all made their way to homeroom. On the way there, Yami looked to see Yugi with a blush staining his cheeks.

"Yugi, are you alright?"he asked. Yugi's head snapped around and his blush deepened in colour, before he nodded and continued on. When they got to the right room, they saw Joey and Seto Kaiba already sitting in their seats, looking annoyed and blushing furiously. An embarrassed and also blushing Ryou Bakura sat in his seat too, plastering on his usual smile as everyone entered the room. All three looked more than a little awkward. Yugi, Yami, Téa and Tristan began making their way over to Joey's desk to ask what was going on, when their teacher walked in. Everyone rushed to their seats immediately, from the disobedient rebels of the class, to the girls fawning over a now twice as flustered Ryou. Needless to say, he gave a small sigh of relief before turning his attention to the front of the room.

"I hope all of you had a good weekend and are ready to start working hard, for as you all know, your end of year exams are nearing!"the teacher proclaimed. A loud groan emitted from almost every student, and a loud 'BANG!' confirmed that Joey had slammed his head down onto his desk. Kaiba sat on his laptop, no doubt working and paying not the least bit of attention. Ryou let another small sigh escape his lips and Yami just acted like his normal self. He was still new to the whole concept of taking exams, but if he studied like he was told to, he should do just fine. He _was_ one half of the King of Games after all, and what were exams other than knowledge games?

"Alright, alright, calm down. Mr Wheeler, would also be so kind as to remove your head from your desk?"

A dazed Joey lifted his head up, groaning slightly from the pain no doubt shooting through it. Several people laughed, and Ryou giggled, causing the girls around him to almost faint from the sweet sound.

"Yes, if you're quite finished Mr Wheeler, I'd also like to introduce our new student. Everybody, meet your new classmate, Rebecca Hawkins!"

All who had met the young girl before looked to the right to see her walking through the door, wearing the Domino High girls uniform, with her usual bunches and glasses.

"Now, I'm sure some of you will know that Rebecca here is not only a child prodigy, but also the Duel Monsters Intercontinental Champion, meaning we have two champions not only in this school, but in this class!"the teacher motioned to Yugi, who blushed heavily once again. "I hope you'll all make Rebecca feel right at home here! Now, please take any of the spare seats we have."

Rebecca nodded and made her way over to a spare seat. Right next to _Yugi_. She sat down and looked at him, flashing him a grin and winking. Yugi looked away, feeling a little worried, but also Yami's stare boring into the back of his head. He sighed. Today was going to be a _long_ day...

**~YGO!~**

Morning break couldn't have came too soon for Yugi, who was glad to be free from Rebecca's constant stares. Unfortunately, the 12 year-old had other ideas. As he made his way over to Yami, Téa, Joey and Tristan, he could hear her walking along behind him, like an obedient little dog. Once he was over to them, he realised once he turned around that he was literally eye-to-eye with her.

"R-rebecca! Wh-what are you doing here?"he shrieked, caught off-guard by the closeness of them. She giggled her normal, annoying giggle and began to talk,

"Why else would I be here? To catch up with my boyfriend, silly! We haven't seen each other since the KC Grand Championship, and I missed you, so I transferred here from the college in America so I can be with you every day, isn't that great?"she exclaimed excitedly, throwing her arms around Yugi's neck and clinging onto him, while he chuckled nervously and patted her shoulder.

"Y-yeah, that's great Rebecca... erm, c-could you please let go of m-me?"he asked, his voice timid and shaky. She ignored him, and an annoyed Yami cleared his throat loudly, causing everyone to look at him.

"You've still got the _Pharaoh_ with you?"Rebecca spat, shooting him a dirty look, which he returned. "After everything that happened to Yugi that was _your fault _and you're still here? He almost completely lost his soul to the Orichalcos because of you! And how come you have a body now, anyway?"

"Rebecca, what happened with the Orichalcos wasn't h-"Yugi protested, but was cut off by Yami,

"I accept that what happened with the Orichalcos _was_ my fault, but everyone forgave me, even if I'm still trying to forgive myself. If you wish to know how I gained a body, then so be it. Me and Yugi duelled in the Ceremonial Battle, and I lost, meaning I could return to the Afterlife. However, I did not wish to leave Earth and all the friends I've made, so in exchange for my Shadow Magic, the Gods granted me a body and mortal soul. Now, I'm as human as you, free to live, grow old and die."

Unknown to anyone but himself, Yami left out the _actual_ reason he had asked to stay. He truly loved Yugi. Over the year and a half he had spent with him, he had fallen hard for his sweet little light, and couldn't bear the thought of leaving him. That fact alone drove him to get down on his knees and beg for a body before the Gods of Egypt, demolishing every bit of pride he had in himself. Despite having a body though, Yami had still not told Yugi how he felt. He wasn't sure how _Yugi_ felt, and didn't want to risk anything. The last thing he wanted was for Yugi to announce he was dating someone else, but despite how confident he seemed, Yami was truly just a scared young man, afraid of losing the thing he held dearest because he couldn't control his mouth.

Back in the present, Rebecca 'humph!'ed and turned back to Yugi, taking both his hands in her own.

"We have so much catching up to do! I know! I'll come 'round your house later and we can have a nice long chat, just as girlfriends and boyfriends should! I'll come 'round at 7! Bye, my little Yugi!"she squealed, planting a kiss on his cheek and skipping away, humming the theme tune to 'Cardcaptor Sakura' as she went. Everyone stood there, frozen, Yugi with a furious blush and wide eyes, Yami with a twitching eyebrow and a growl in his throat and Téa, Tristan and Joey with their mouths slightly agape and silent.

"Erm, I-I'm supposed to meet my boyfriend now, s-so I'm just gonna leave.."

With that said, Joey dashed off once again to meet his still anonymous lover.

"Yugi, you're not actually gonna _talk_ with her, are you?"Tristan asked, looking down at the small teen.

"Of course he's not! He's not even going to open the door for that little creep! … right, Yugi?"Téa asked, hoping for backup in her outburst. Yugi just stuttered and stammered, something about "Maybe I should straighten things out with her.". She looked to Yami in hope for backup from him, and smiled brightly when she got it, in the form of,

"Yugi's not going to open the door for her, _I_ am, and I'm going to make sure she knows that Yugi's not interested in her."

Yugi looked up at his other self with big eyes, and fought back the urge to hug him there and now. Yami was going to do that... for _him_. Small, unimportant Yugi...

"Y-you'll really do that for me?"he whispered, now fighting back the urge to cry. Yami looked down at him, his icy glare changing in an instant to the soft, kind one that Yugi knew and loved before nodding.

"Yugi, we're like two sides of the same coin. If something is bothering you, it's bothering me as well and I can't stand seeing something make you unhappy, because it brings me down too."he said, gently ruffling Yugi's hair. "I promise I'll set things straight with Rebecca tonight, just you wait and see."

As the bell rang and everyone headed back to class, Yugi was overjoyed that Yami would do this for him. He quickened his step and skipped alongside him, earning a chuckle from the taller, who in turn, was pleased to be able to do something to make Yugi happy, to see that adorable smile of his. Once they were both seated back in class, Rebecca immediately turned to Yugi, a large smile on her freckled face. As Yami watched her sweet-talk Yugi from behind, his fists clenched and his jaw locked, and he began plotting ways to humiliate and upset her that night. She needed to learn that _no-one_ tried to take away _his _little light and survived... and that she was no exception...

* * *

><p><strong>Yeeeah, clichéd Yami FTW! ^_^ I hope I explained everything easily enough, and just so you know, this story uses a mix of the dub and Japanese version. Just to clear one thing up though, I know that most people argue that the original series happened over approximately 3 years or something around that, but I doubt it. A friend on deviantArt calculated that Duelist Kingdom lasted just over a week, so granted that Battle City could have taken place over the course of a whole month before the Finals started, I don't think that 3 years is actually how long it was. Aaaanyway, please review and tell me what you think, and I'll be sure to get my brain into gear and write the second chapter!<strong>

**Mew Mew Radish ='.'=**

**P.S. I've left you with a bit of a decision for Joey's boyfriend ;) Please, tell me who you think, I enjoy it when people guess, but bear in mind it may or may not be who you think... :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Oh My Ra, I'm such a bad person for being too lazy to update this! I'm sooooooo sorry! Anway, I'll let you get straight onto reading this, since you've been waiting oh-so-patiently ^^**

**Disclamier: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! :p**

* * *

><p>That night, Yugi sat on the sofa in his sitting room, continuously glancing at the clock.<p>

6:30. 6:32. 6:32. 6:35. 6:36.

Damn, why did time go so slowly?

Meanwhile, from the other side of the room, Yami noticed his light's unease. All through dinner, Yugi continued to shift uncomfortably, and hardly touched his hamburger, which was saying something, seeing as it was Yugi's favourite food.

"Yugi, why don't you go upstairs? You're not going to do yourself any good by worrying about Rebecca."

Yugi turned his head towards him and smiled a little.

"Are you sure? I don't want to leave you on your own with Rebecca if you're uncomfortable with it..."

"I'll be fine, little one. I'll come and see you when I've sorted it all out."Yami said, smiling back at his light. The said boy beamed and stood to go upstairs. Before he did though, he changed his course and walked to Yami, hugging him and muttering a small "Thank you" before retreating to his room, a furious blush on his cheeks. The former Pharaoh smirked at the young boy and took Yugi's place on the sofa, continuously looking at the clock just as he had, and putting the final details on just what to say to Rebecca...

**~YGO!~**

6:53.

DING DONG! DING DONG! DING DONG!

Yami was startled out of his thoughts as the doorbell rang, a very impatient person ringing it. He cursed under his breath and strode to the door, regaining his pride and pomp as he opened it to a little blonde girl.

"Good evening, Rebecca. A little _early,_ aren't we?"he forced out, trying to sound as polite as possible. She simply turned her nose up and walked straight past him, into the hallway. As she neared the sitting room, she began to giggle and act like her bubbly, annoying self. She bounced into the room, exclaiming,

"How are you, my little Yugi?", before realising he wasn't even there. Turning to Yami, who now towered above her with folded arms in the doorway, she spat out,

"Where's my little Yugi? What have you done with him?"

Yami frowned and took a deep breath to calm himself. This girl really knew how to drive him 'round the bend.

"Yugi's upstairs, where you will _not_ be seeing him. You'll be talking to _me_ tonight."

"Why?"

"Because I have something important to discuss with you, regarding Yugi."

"Fine."she huffed, sitting down on the sofa. Yami took the armchair opposite her and began,

"Now, Rebecca, as far as I know, you have had a big crush on Yugi since you first met?"Rebecca nodded, and Yami continued, "However, I think that hugging him and calling him your boyfriend is taking it a step too far."

"What? That's ridiculous, Yugi loves me and I know it!"Rebecca snapped, punching the seat of the sofa.

"Yes, but has Yugi ever told you so? All this time you claim to be in a relationship with him, yet the three most important words have never left his lips."Yami retorted calmly, keeping his cool as Rebecca slowly lost it.

"Shut up! Shut up, SHUT UP! I _know_ Yugi loves me! I'm the best choice for him! I'm an Inter-Continental Champion at Duel Monsters, an absolute genius, my grandfather is highly respected and most importantly, I'm actually a GIRL! Don't think I haven't seen you looking at him, Pharaoh!"

By now, Rebecca was on her feet, glaring daggers at Yami and breathing furiously quickly. Yami's brow furrowed and he desperately wished he still had his Shadow Magic. One click of his fingers and this girl could have been locked forever in the Shadow Realm, her soul being slowly devoured by the foulest creatures imaginable.

"Now look here Rebecca. I do not wish for this to become an uncivilised conversation, so if you wouldn't mind, please re-take your seat. Continuing from what you said, it's what _Yugi_ wants, not you. What happens if he would rather be with someone who _isn't_ all the things you are? It's his choice, and it makes _him_ happy. As for you being a girl, have you ever _heard_ Yugi say he's straight? How do you know he isn't gay? Or bisexual?"The former Pharaoh continued calmly, watching as Rebecca sat back down and tried to regain her composure. She hissed and growled at everything Yami said, and was obviously holding a comment back.

"Rebecca, if you wish to speak, please do so. You look like your teddy-bear just got hit by a car, and it's not a flattering look."

"Fine! Have _you_ ever heard Yugi say his sexual preference? How do _you_ know whether he's straight or not? I guess when he chooses me over you, or says that he really is straight, it'll be an awful loss for you. Maybe then you'll just go back to the Afterlife, where you belong!"

That just about used up the last bit of patience Yami had with this Ra-damned little girl. Rising from his seat, his eyebrow twitching in fury, he seethed out,

"Why don't we just go and _ask_ him what his preference is then?"

Then began the epic battle to see who could reach Yugi first. On the usually short journey up the stairs to Yugi's room, blonde bunches and lightning-shaped bangs were pulled, tugged and yanked. Red-rimmed glasses were removed and snapped. Studded leather chokers lived up to their name as they were tightened to the extreme. Grunts and screams of pain rang out as feet, fists and even teeth made contact with the opposing person. By the time they both stood outside Yugi's door, they were battered, bruised and ruffled, Rebecca missing her glasses, and Yami, his choker. They both stared at the white wooden door in front of them, and prepared for the next stage,

"3... 2... 1... CHARGE!"

**~YGO!~**

"Y-Yami! R-R-Rebecca! Wh-what are you doing?"

Yugi looked down in shock and disbelief at the prodigy and the Pharaoh, sprawled out on his bedroom floor, having just burst through his door screaming about Ra knows what. The two of them were rubbing their heads and groaning slightly, but quickly scrambled to their feet and straightened up, before bombarding Yugi with questions at exactly the same time. Poor Yugi could only sit there with his big panda eyes looking between the two, a confounded look on his face.

"Please, one at a time, I can't understand you!"he cried, waving his hands frantically to gain their attention. Seeing the frantic gestures, they began to calm down and their mouths came to a halt.

"Okay now, one at a time."

Then came the complete ignorance of Yugi's request. Yami and Rebecca battled to see who cold be hear more, raising their voices to unnecessary levels, until the two stood screaming in his face. Yugi _still_ couldn't understand them, but due to all the shouting taking place near his ear, he got the drift of the, um, 'conversation'...

"D-do I like guys or girls...?"he stuttered out, blushing red. The two in front of him suddenly stopped screaming bloody murder and nodded, watching him intently for his answer.

'_If he likes girls, I'm his only choice! Not only will it crush the Pharaoh, but I'll get my little Yugi all to myself!_'Rebecca thought, crossing her fingers for luck. The Pharaoh was thinking the opposite,

'_If Yugi says he prefers guys, I'm still in with a chance! I suppose I still am if he says he likes both, but... what will I do if he's straight? ...I guess I'll just continue to watch over and be happy for my light... that is my duty after all..._'

Yugi looked at the floor, blushing heavily. He couldn't say it! Not in front of Yami! What if he didn't understand? Yami would leave him! And if Yami left him... he _loved_ him, he wouldn't be able to continue with life!

"Yugi, will you _hurry up_? Surely it's not that hard to know which gender you lean towards!"Rebecca urged, tapping her foot impatiently.

"Be quiet, Rebecca! Yugi, don't be embarrassed to say it. It doesn't matter to me if you don't like girls." '_Oh, but it does. So very much..._'

Breathing a small sigh of relief that Yami didn't mind, he opened his mouth to finally speak,

"Well, y-you see... I-I, erm... I like b-both, but I suppose I... um, lean over to g-guys more..."

Yami's face broke out into a big smile. Rebecca's jaw dropped.

"NO! IT'S NOT FAIR! WHY SHOULD THE PHARAOH GET YOU INSTEAD OF ME? WHY IS HE MORE DESERVING?"she screamed. The two boys flushed together.

"R-Rebecca, I-I never mentioned Yami..."Yugi spluttered out, trying not to go an even deeper crimson. '_I wish I had though..._'

As Yami stood next to his beautiful blushing hikari, he decided it was now or never. Yugi wasn't stupid, and if he had figured out Rebecca's ever-so-subtle hint, Yami needed to act _now_. He turned to the other boy and took his hands, looking deep into his eyes and ignoring the butterflies in his stomach.

"Yugi, I need to be completely honest with you. I-I... love you... _That's_ why I _begged_ to return here with a body of my own. Waiting for you to come along to the Afterlife too was just too hard. I watched over you every day, and my heart broke seeing you, yet not being able to speak to to, hold you, _kiss_ you..."

With those last words said, the former Pharaoh leant down and kissed his little aibou. Yugi's head spun and he slowly closed his eyes. He had only ever _dreamed_ about this moment, he never thought it would actually come... Gently pressing his lips back into Yami's, he held back his tears of joy and savoured the moment...

**~YGO!~**

Yami just couldn't believe his luck. He had _finally_ confessed to Yugi... Fair enough, this was _not_ the romantic hillside-at-sunset he had always planned on, especially not with Rebecca screaming and bawling in the background, but it was good enough for him. And Yugi was actually kissing back...

For the sake of starving lungs, the two finally parted and took well-needed breaths, looking into the eyes of the other.

"I love you, my Pharaoh."

"I love you too, aibou."

"NO! YUGI, YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO LOVE _ME_!"

The two turned to see Rebecca screaming at them, throwing a tantrum and just generally acting like she was no more than 3 years old.

"Why are you still here? Get out! We didn't ask you to interrupt us, and we didn't ask you to watch us either! Go home!"Yami told her, growling and clutching Yugi to himself. She gave one last cry of despair, before turning on heel and storming out of the room. The slam of the front door left peace and quiet ringing through the house.

"I'm glad she's gone... Thank you Yami, for sorting her out."

"You're welcome Yugi, but in truth, I think _you_ are the one who sorted her out."

"How?"

"Well, you told her the truth. That you lean towards men. And _that_ is what drove her off."Yami smiled, ruffling Yugi's hair. The smaller giggled and snuggled further into Yami, before saying something that made the former Spirit turn white,

"...so, what were you saying about _begging_ for a body?"

* * *

><p><strong>THE END<strong>

**No, not really XD There shall be one more chapter (which I promise I'll get uploaded quicker than this one ¬¬), with next to no point whatsoever, to reveal Joey's boyfriend :p I see you think it is Seto. One person thinks it could be Ryou? You'll have to wait and see ;) Bear in mind it may not be who you think ^^**

**Mew Mew Radish =^.^=**

**P.S. If you spot any missing 'y's, please tell me! I typed most of this on my laptop, and the 'y' key is faulty! ^^;**


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay guys! Here we go with Chapter 3 of The Rebexorcist! You shall finally find the answers you have been asking yourself ever since the series began! Just _who is_ Joey's boyfriend...? ;)**

**Disclaimer: Me no own Yu-Gi-Oh! Done.**

* * *

><p>When Yami and Yugi strolled into Domino High the next morning, hand in hand, it didn't go unnoticed by their friends. And by <em>friends<em>, I mean,

"You're a couple now? Oh, that's great! I was really hoping you'd get together!"Téa cheered.

"Yeah guys, I'm happy for ya!"Tristan nodded. Yugi turned bright red and laughed nervously, while Yami thanked the two of them.

"Guys, where's Joey?"Yugi asked, noticing that his Brooklyn friend was missing. Téa shrugged.

"I don't know. I haven't seen him since we came into the yard this morning..."

"Ah, he'll be fine! He's Joey, he can look after himself! You said so yourself, right Yami?"Tristan said, stretching and yawning a little. Yami nodded.

"I'm sure Joey's just fine."

The group stood in silence for the next 5 minutes, conversation definitely lacking without Joey there to start it. It was times like these when they all realised just how quiet things would've been if they _didn't_ know Joey.

"Aw, dammit!"

"What is is Tristan?"Yugi asked, startled by his friends sudden outburst.

"I meant to ask Joey if he remembered his part of our art project! He was supposed to draw a picture for the project, and art's our first lesson, I've gotta get hold of it!"

Tristan bit his lip, before asking,

"Would you guys help me look for Joey? I've got about 10 minutes to find him, and a whole school to search."

"Sure!"

"Of course."

"Come on guys, lets go!"Yugi smiled, leading the way into the school.

**~YGO!~**

"Man, Joey's hid himself good this time..."Téa sighed, rubbing her head sheepishly.

"How long have we got left?"Yami asked. A quick glance at his wrist later, Tristan groaned,

"4 minutes."

"J-Joey, s-s-stop! T-that tickles!"a familiar voice called out, followed by a stream of giggles. The group eyed each other suspiciously, and then followed the giggles down the hallway. Their search led them to the door of the storage room. The giggles had now turned into soft moans, and a smooth voice (with a hint of a Brooklyn accent), now muttered,

"You like dis, don't cha, my little kitten?"

Yugi and Téa now flushed a furious pink, while Tristan and Yami simply stared at the door with slightly wide eyes. There was no denying that Joey was in there. The only question was; With whom?

**~YGO!~**

Tristan slowly reached out and grabbed the handle of the door, giving it a light tug. It was unlocked. He pulled harder and the door swung open, revealing Joey cornering someone. That someone was Ryou Bakura. Their lips were locked, kissing each other with furious passion. Joey's hand had a hold of Ryou's wrists, pinning them above his head, while his other hand was lost up the front of the white-haired boys shirt. Both boys gave a load moan when Joey ground his hips into Ryou's, and Yugi squealed slightly at the action. Joey and Ryou froze at the sound, snapping their eyes open, and slowly turning their heads to see Yugi, Téa, Tristan and Yami staring at them. Ryou's eyes widened and his whole face turned red. He pulled his wrists out of Joey's hand, and stood with his fringe covering his eyes, even though his blush was still evident on his cheeks. Joey turned to face his friends, with the look of a deer caught in the headlights.

"Um... I guess dere's no need ta introduce ya to my boyfriend...?"

"No Joey. No need..."Tristan stuttered, his eyes flashing from Joey to Ryou and back again.

"Well, well, well, look what we have here. The mutt and the kitten making out in the storage room, how appropriate."

Everyone spun around to see Seto Kaiba passing through the hallway, a devilish smirk on his face at the sight of Ryou and Joey. The British boy whimpered and scrambled about, trying to correct his uniform, while the New Yorker did his best to control his fists.

"Heh, the kitten's even more pathetic that you, Wheeler, trying to cover up what he's done. He's even lower than _you_."

Ryou's eyes widened and his arms dropped to his sides, and he stood there, not moving while Kaiba gave a harsh laugh.

"Kaiba! That was not necessary! Apologise, now!"

This was Yami, furious by the fact that Kaiba had the audacity to treat one of his friends like that.

"I'm Seto Kaiba, I have too much money to apologise."

"Yeah, well your money doesn't stop ya 'sinkin' as low as me', Kaiba. Don't ya remember what happened yesterday just before homeroom?"

Yesterday, just before homeroom

"_Come on Ry, in here..."_

"_Joey! We'll get in trouble! What if we're caught?"_

"_We won't be! A little fun never hurt anybody!"_

_Claiming Ryou's lips once more, Joey pushed him into their deserted homeroom class and up against the wall, shutting the door with his foot. He allowed his hands to become entangled in Ryou's soft locks, and the moans he got from Ryou were sweet music to his ears. It was then a louder, more masculine, moan entered his ear..._

_Joey broke the kiss to look around the room, and barely six metres down the same wall, stood Seto Kaiba, pinning Duke Devlin against the wall, their lips locked and their hands wandering in places Joey didn't want to think about. Ryou gave a squeak of embarrassment, and the other two boys looked up to see them. Kaiba jumped back from Duke, acting as though nothing had happened, while Duke whistled awkwardly and swiftly left to go to his own homeroom. The silence between the three was unbearable._

"_Hey, Kaiba? What 'cha doin' makin' out with Duke Devlin? I mean, everyone knows he's bi, but I didn't know he was desperate."_

_Kaiba growled._

"_I could ask you the same thing. Why are _you_ making out with Ryou Bakura? From his hair and attitude, it's no secret that he isn't straight, but I didn't think that _he_ was desperate either."_

_Joey mimicked Kaiba and growled, while Ryou blushed from being brought into the conversation._

"_I've gotta say though, that's quite a good match-up. The mutt and the kitten."_

"_Dat's it Kaiba! You don't talk about me and my boyfriend like dat!"_

_Ryou was powerless to do anything as Joey launched his fist at Kaiba's face. The taller boy simply moved to the side to doge it, and followed with a clip to the back of Joey's head. Joey winced and rubbed his head, doing his best to appear unaffected. It was then with the words,_

"_Y'know Wheeler, Ryou acts a bit too much like a girl, doesn't he? Are you _sure_ he's your boyfriend? Or would _girlfriend_ be a better title?"_

_that all hell broke loose..._

End flashback

"So... that was why you and Kaiba looked so worked up yesterday? And Ryou so embarrassed?"Yugi asked. Joey nodded and the group stoodwith unreadable expressions on their faces. At least until,

"I DID NOT DO _ANYTHING_ OF THAT SORT WITH DUKE DEVLIN!"

Kaiba was furious, his eyes narrowed and his voice loud.

"Oh, hey Kaiba! I've been looking for you! What we did yesterday was fun, I really enjoyed it! Call me if you wanna do it again sometime!"

Everyone spun around to find Duke Devlin passing the corridor on his way to homeroom. He waved and winked at Kaiba before walking off again, leaving everyone with their jaws hanging, save for Joey, who now donned a sly grin at Kaiba's red and astounded face. Kaiba muttered incoherently, his gaze flickering between the shocked and humoured faces of Joey, Yami, Tristan Téa and Yugi. He noted that Ryou still stood in the same position, his shoulders shaking slightly. Great, he was crying. What a wimp. He was brought back as Joey, Tristan and Yami started to chuckle slightly at the event that had just occurred. He couldn't take much more of this humiliation.

"I won't forget this, mutt, so don't think you and your 'kitten' are safe. Same goes for the rest of you dorks."

With that, Kaiba strode from the corridor, off to somewhere to calm himself down, once again muttering under his breath.

Everyone was silent. The only sound to be heard was the faint sound of sniffling, coming from Ryou. Joey turned to him and took him in his arms, allowing the boy to cry into his chest. He stroked his hair and whispered sweet nothings in his ear, assuring him that he was nothing like what Kaiba said. Yugi took Yami's hand with a sorrowful look in his eyes, feeling sorry for Ryou. Yami squeezed his hand lightly in reassurance.

"Go back to class. I'll sort Ry out."Joey told them, using a hand to shoo them away while continuing to soothe Ryou. They all turned on heel and walked back, occasionally looking back to the two boys, smiling as Ryou's face began to light up.

"Y'know what? I think this is gonna be a pretty bizarre day, and it's barely even started yet."Téa sighed, rubbing her head. Tristan nodded in agreement, and the two sped up to get to homeroom before the bell rang, leaving Yugi and Yami alone, hand-in-hand.

"I think Téa may be right, Yugi, today will probably end up being bizarre. I don't care though, as long as I've got you."

Yami smiled down at his light, and Yugi smiled his adorable smile, 'causing Yami to pull him into a tight hug, complaining,

"You _know_ that's the one face I can't resist, you must stop pulling it, Aibou!"

Yugi laughed and huggled into the ex-Pharaoh, resting his face on his chest, mewling softly when Yami stroked his cheek.

"Hmm, I love you Yugi."he hummed, leaning down and moving his lips closer. Yugi reached up, standing on his tiptoes, helping to edge closer to him.

Closer...

Closer...

Closer...

BRING!

Yami swore loudly as the bell interrupted them, forcing a laugh from Yugi. Yami looked completely unimpressed by the bell's timing. With that, Yugi giggled again, and took Yami's hand, dragging him towards their class.

**~YGO!~**

"Okay class, settle down! Now, I have an announcement. Rebecca Hawkins won't be joining you in class any more, unfortunately she was called back to America on important business."

Some of the class shrugged, other simply didn't care. Yami though, didn't miss the sight of Yugi's face perking up and him beginning to smile at everything and everyone.

"Okay, does anyone know where Mr Wheeler and Bakura are? Are they off sick?"

Casting a glance to Joey and Ryou's chairs, it was true that they were both empty. Yami sent an inquiring glance to Téa, to which she shrugged and turned back to face the front. Tristan was too busy eyeing up Miho 'Ribbons' Nosaka to spare him a look.

It was at that moment that Joey burst into the room, followed swiftly by Ryou, wearing his normal smile and acting like nothing had happened. Joey apologised loudly and clattered into his seat, while Ryou simply smiled apologetically and sat down with, well, less noise than Joey. The teacher stood with her hands on her hips and glared at Joey. The girls of the class were shocked to have seen Ryou come in with Joey. The guys sniggered and whispered stuff along the lines of "total poofs, they are.". Ryou looked a little awkward (after all, it was a well known fact that not even the _teachers_ could tell off his puppy-eyes). Joey was making odd noises in the back of his throat under the teacher's gaze. Yami was smiling at Yugi, chuckling lightly. Yugi smiled and took Yami's hand. This may have been gearing up to e a bizarre day, but Yugi was sure, it'd be the best bizarre day of his life.

* * *

><p><strong>CRAPPY ENDING IS CRAPPY.<strong>

**Sorry about that ^^;**

**Now...**

**PUPPYSHIPPERS, PLEASE SPARE MY LIFE! *cowers behind sofa***

** As much as I love Puppyshipping, it kinda clichéd to put in a Puzzleshipping fanfic. Specifically a Téa-bashing fanfic. But, since this is Rebecca-bashing, I thought, why not have Puffshipping? I like that pairing anyway ^^ It's cute :)**

**Aaanyway, if you review, I'll most likely reply, but you may have to wait a few days. I HAVE SLAVED AWAY SINCE 5 AM TO FINISH THIS DX Yeeah, 'cause I'm going to Germany later today, so I'll be away until about very late, next Tuesday night. Oh and guess what! It's m birthday tomorrow! :D**

**Bai peoples! Thank you for reading! *hides from angry Puppyshippers***

**Mew Mew Radish =^.^;=**


End file.
